icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IScream On Halloween
iScream on Halloween is the 7th episode of the first season of''' iCarly. It is also the first seasonal episode of the series, the next being iChristmas. Plot It's Halloween and a letter addressed to Apartment 13B has been accidentally delivered to Carly and Spencer, so Carly heads downstairs to give the letter to Lewbert. On her way down there, she finds Freddie dressed in the Halloween costume that his mom made -- a witch's cloak, broom, and a wart. Downstairs, they give the letter to Lewbert who (after yelling at Freddie for making fun of his own wart) tells them no one's lived in Apartment 13B for 15 years because it's haunted. Mrs. Halberstadt, a longtime resident of the building, enters the foyer and Carly and Freddie try to ask her about Apartment 13B, but she can't hear them. Carly and Sam decide to do a special Halloween episode of iCarly from Apartment 13B. The gang prepare for their webshow, with Carly donning a queen bee costume, but Sam doesn't dress up. Sam picks the lock of 13B and they go in, and start broadcasting, promising to stay on the air all night, no matter what. The promise lasts only a few minutes before the lights go out, glass starts to shatter, and an angry voice begins yelling "Get out!" The girls scream and Freddie tries opening the door to the apartment, but the knob comes off. Sam tries using Freddie as a battering ram. Carly, Sam and Freddie take refuge in a closet, but are terrified by a disembodied clown's head they find. They head to the kitchen and Sam finds her hands covered in what appears to be blood. Soon, the door opens and a middle-aged man comes into the room, while Mrs. Halberstadt, his mother, comes out of the back room. The gang soon discover that Mrs. Halberstadt is completely deaf without her hearing aid turned on. The group works out that the "haunting experiences" are little more than Mrs. Haberstadt yelling at a bug, a spilled bottle of hair dye, a clown head-shaped telephone, a short-circuiting light switch and a kitten named Abigail knocking over some glassware and scratching their legs. As for why they were told the apartment had been abandoned, Lewbert comes by to say it's because he's a jerk. Subplot Spencer plans to spend the evening carving a pumpkin using a design so scary even the blueprints scare him and Carly. Spencer's pumpkin arrives -- and it ends up being so big he needs to use a chainsaw to carve it. Spencer continues to work on the giant pumpkin, but is interrupted by trick-or-treaters. He realizes, too late, that he's forgotten to buy candy, so he starts passing out other items, including diet root beer, ice cubes, macaroni and cheese, and even a set of jumper cables. He finds himself besieged by an angry mob of 15 children who storm the apartment demanding candy. He takes cover inside the giant pumpkin, but he's discovered and the kids take the pumpkin down the elevator and roll him out of the building into traffic. He manages to escape and returns to the apartment in time to help Carly and Sam end their Halloween broadcast with an important piece of advice: "Never forget to buy candy on Halloween!" Trivia/Goofs *The terrifying clown head is a parody of the horror film Killer Klowns From Outer Space. *The horror and recording onto video camera scenes are parodies of the film The Blair Witch Project and, more recently, shows like Ghost Hunters and Ghost Adventures. *Lewbert playing a prank on the iCarly trio is the reverse of Messin' with Lewbert where the iCarlys play pranks on Lewbert! *The Wrestling belt the girl has is the old WWE Championship. *The episode actually aired 11 days before Halloween. *This episode is only shown on TV in late October because it is a Halloween episode. *The hallway set for the scene where they enter 13-B is simply a redressed and relighted set for the hallway outside of Shay and the Benson's apartments. *The scene where Sam can't seem to get the equipment into 13-B was actually a blooper that was redubbed so as not to hear Jennette McCurdy's laughter. The blooper from its original angle was seen in iBloop. *This episode takes place only in Bushwell Plaza. *Room 13-B is a parody of the room 237 in the Stephen King horror film and book, "The Shining". *This is one of the two iCarly episodes based on a holiday, the other being iChristmas. *This may also be a parody of the slasher movie SCREAM, directed by Wes Craven. Running Gags *Lewbert confusing Halloween with Hanukkah *Spencer giving the kids anything other than candy *Spencer (and sometimes, Carly) screaming whenever seeing the jack o' lantern's face sketch *Carly and Sam acting scary music Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes enters the building listening to music '''Freddie: Aw, man, it's Sam! She's gonna see my costume and insult me in nineteen different ways! walks up and sees Freddie in his witch costume. She takes the earphones out of her ears and looks up and down at Freddie's costume. She shakes her head Sam: Too easy. Freddie: All right, let me establish a cross-duplex transmission between my laptop and my camera. Sam:sarcastically Wow, a tech-talkin' witch boy. Look out ladies! Freddie: Something still doesn't make sense. Why did Lewbert say that no one lived here? Lewbert: Cause I'm a jerk! Hahaha, I got you kids good! Score one for Lewbert! Happy Hannukah! Carly: Halloween. Lewbert: incoherently Carly: Okay. We thought this would be a cool place to webcast from on Halloween. Sam: But it turns out this apartment really is haunted! Carly: This could be the very last iCarly webcast ever! Sam: And if anything horrible happens to us... for Freddie to bring the camera closer ...Mom, I lied to you. Those pants do make you look fat! Freddie:is trying to open the door and the knob comes off Ahhh! The doorknob came off! Sam: Why'd you pull off the knob?! Freddie:sarcastically 'Cause I wanted it for my knob collection! Sam: Ooo wee ooo! Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog:11 Things Sam Did To Mean Trick-Or-Treaters Spencer's blog:A VERY BAD Halloween Mistake 107 Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Goofs